The present invention relates to an output driver circuit which can be fed with an input signal via an input line and which delivers an output signal, which corresponds to the input signal, via an output line. The output driver circuit can be connected to two supply voltages, for example +15 V and -15 V, via two supply lines. The output line includes an associated output switch element. The output switch element has two switch connections and can be fed with a switch signal, via a control line, for uncoupling the output on the output line from an output terminal, to ground for example.
Such driver circuits are used in stored-programmable controls. In the past, a relay was used as the output switch element. The relay would dependably switch the output to ground in the event of voltage surges. Unfortunately, relays have a number of disadvantages. First, they are relatively expensive. Furthermore, they have a relatively short life. In addition, relays cannot be miniaturized, in view of the air gaps which are necessary for reliable switching.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need to create an output driver circuit which avoids the above disadvantages.